


The Most Beautiful Thing I'd Ever Seen

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Labor/Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes into early labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing I'd Ever Seen

“Hey, easy with the goods,” Dean grinned.

Cas smirked, keeping his gentle thrusts steady as he spooned his mate closer.

“I’m fat now, you gotta be gentle with me.”

“You’re not fat,” Cas said, lovingly rubbing his Omega’s baby bump. Eight months along, and already so big.

“ _Please_ ,” Dean retorted with a huff.

“You’re not. It’s just the triplets,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Pfft.”

Cas wished he could say more, comfort him, convince him, say how beautiful his mate was all full and round with his fledglings, but the words never formed quite right in his mouth. The only way he could really tell his Dean how much he loved him was via his actions, which he was in the middle of right now. He was happy they’d found a position that was comfortable for his mate - this was his first pregnancy and a multiple one at that, so it was hard on the Omega. These eight months had been very difficult for him, for the both of them. But only one more month and it would all be over.

“Ah, _there_ , Cas,” Dean moaned.

Cas held his mate tighter, burying his face in the space between his mate’s tawny wings as he moved faster. His mate had smelled so wonderful ever since catching; Cas could never get enough of his sweet scent.

Cas laced his own midnight wings over his mate’s, wrapping them both in its warmth. The Alpha’s grace danced over his mate’s body, pleasuring him, easing the pain of his heavy belly.

Ah, there they were. The triplets. A girl and two boys, their grace singing within his mate. They’d already settled on names - Claire, Ben, and Noah. Noah was the biggest, the space hog, but they were all strong. All of their graces were so alive, so vibrant, so bright.

He couldn’t wait to meet them.

“Cas?” Dean said, suddenly stiffening in his mate’s arms.

“Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“I-” he said before doubling over, grabbing his belly, wings stretched out in pain.

“Dean! Dean, are you alright? What do you need?” Dean’d had pains all throughout his pregnancy, and whenever he did, Cas would help in any way he could.

“I- I don’t know. This… this one’s different.”

“Different how?” Cas asked, worry in his voice as he moved to hold his mate close, trying to soothe him, wings snapping back in worry.

“Just give me a minute,” Dean said, voice straining from pain, breath picking up.

The two of them curled close in their soft nest, worry burning in Cas’s heart. Fortunately, the pain seemed to be subsiding.

Then he cried out again.

“Dean!”

“Cas, I-” Dean said between gritted teeth, “Cas, I think they’re coming.”

“What?” the Alpha said, face growing pale. “But they can’t. it’s too early.”

Dean looked up at him, eyes wide. Wide with fear.

Because it _was_ too early.

And they were coming anyway.

* * *

Normally, angel birth was a private affair, carried out in the Omega’s nest, surrounded only by their Alpha to give them support.

But this wasn’t normal.

Now, triplets aren’t exactly commonplace, and premature birth for such is not unexpected. No, that wasn’t what was abnormal. Because, you see, male Omegas are rare. And they’re rare for a reason.

It’s simple, really. Their hips are too small. They aren’t wide enough. In many cases, they physically cannot give birth and have to be cut open.

Or else they’ll die.

* * *

Castiel had summoned Hester and Inais to help. He had to. Dean was having a long labor, a difficult labor, and it was wearing on him.

“It’s Claire, Dean,” Castiel whispered to his shaking mate, wet with sweat, hand gripping his own so hard it hurt. “It’s our little daughter.”

“Claire,” Dean gasped out, voice scratching his throat, raw from screaming. His heart ached, he wanted to reach out, to hold his little crying daughter, to strengthen her weak grace from being so premature. She was so small. Dean loved her so much; he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and hold her close, keep her safe.

But he couldn’t. He had two more to deliver.

“Inais will take care of her and keep her alive, don’t worry. Only two more, Dean. You can do this.”

Dean whimpered. He wanted his baby girl.

But he could do this. Only two more.

* * *

It was some time later. It felt like eternity. Dean couldn’t even see straight anymore - everything was pain, a pain that kept growing in intensity, a mounting need. A need to push. But he was losing strength. His wings and body were shaking with the strain as he used what grace he could to help position the next fledgling - little Ben.

“Come on Dean, push. Just one more push. I promise.”

That’s what he’d said last time.

Dean took a few more deep breaths, trying his best to center himself, to gather his strength.

And he pushed. He pushed as hard as he goddamn could, tears rolling down his cheeks, jaw gritting so hard it hurt.

Then finally…

“It’s Ben, Dean!”

The Omega gasped for air, collapsing back against his nest, feeling utterly spent, body wrecked and weak.

But there was no crying.

“Ben,” he breathed out. “Ben…”

“Oh, god,” Cas uttered, heart frozen in his chest. Ben wasn’t crying. He wasn’t moving at all.

Desperately, the Alpha reached out with his grace, ripping some from himself in an attempt to revive the little fledgling. “Please,” he prayed, doing everything he could to strengthen the little boy.

“Ben!” Dean shouted, voice destroyed, eyes wet, reaching out for his son. His dying son. He needed to get to him. He needed to hold him. “Ben, please…”

Little coughs, crying.

“He’ll be alright,” a voice said. Dean didn’t bother to place who it was. His son was going to be alright. 

He fell back, not fighting the tears that fell down his cheeks. He wanted to hold his son. His daughter. He wanted to hold them close. He ached for them.

“One more, Dean. Only one more.”

* * *

Time wasn’t even real anymore. Dean could barely sense it, could barely see, could barely hear. Colors were drifting in and out around him, voices indiscernible, vague, distant. He couldn’t even really feel Cas’s hand holding his own.

“Come on, Dean, push!”

Push.

Dean built himself up, drawing up what weakness he had left to call strength, and he pushed. Pushed as hard as he could possibly manage.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

He shouted in pain, falling back, weakly, into what some part of him remembered was his mate’s lap.

“Only one more push, Dean. Come on. You can do this.”

“I-” he said, shaking, quivering in his mate’s arms. “I can’t.”

“Shh,” Cas said, stroking his beloved’s cheek, damp with sweat and tears and a line of blood from where Dean had accidentally bitten his lip too hard. “Come on. Noah’s almost here. Then you can hold them.”

A hoarse whimper. Hold them. He wanted so much to hold them.

The Omega strained once more, giving it all he had left within him. He wanted to hold his fledglings. He wanted to feed them, to clean their newborn wings, to sleep with them by his side.

Just one more push. _Push._

He yelped in pain, breath slowing. The pain was fading.

“That was good, Dean. That was so good. One more push, only one more push. Please. This is almost over. You’re almost done.”

“I can’t,” he said, voice audible.

And he couldn’t. He was utterly spent. He didn’t even think he could move anymore. He barely felt real. Nothing felt real.

“Dean, it’s alright, it’s alright,” Cas soothed, continuing to stroke his beloved’s cheek, rubbing his hand with his thumb.

Dean didn’t feel it, though. This was all happening so far away. So far away.

“Dean?” he asked as his mate’s gaze grew distant, cloudy.

“We have to get the baby out,” Hester said, remaining calm, despite Cas’s heart pounding in his chest.

“Dean, Dean, look at me!” he said, grabbing his mate’s jaw and moving it to face him. There was a brief flicker of life, a little gasp of air, a tiny whimper. “Yes, Dean, come on. Hold on.”

Hester grabbed her angel blade - the only thing nearby that could cut into a celestial being - and delicately but quickly sliced Dean’s belly open.

The cut was supposed to glow with grace. But it barely flickered. Dean didn’t even react to the wound beyond a weak shudder.

“Dean, it’s Noah,” Cas said, looking over at his newborn son, squirming and crying in the open air. Dean didn’t turn to look. The cut and his channel were bleeding. They just kept bleeding.

“We’re losing him,” Hester said, though she hardly needed to say it. She focused her grace in her hands and tried to heal him as best she could, but his body was wrecked. “Keep him awake!”

Cas stared down, his beloved’s eyes glazed and unfocused, lips turning a pale blue.

His mate was dying.

“No!” he finally shouted. “No, Dean, you can’t do this, please. Please, look at me. Please. You have three fledglings who need you. Please, I don’t -” he said as tears fell down his face.

A glimmer of life.

“Keep talking!” Hester shouted. “Keep him conscious!”

“Come on,” Cas said, choking on his throat, “your fledglings need you. They’re alive and well, Dean. Everything’s going to be okay. You need to come back. Please, I-” he broke off, words failing to fall from his lips as he stared at his mate.

Dean’s grace was fading.

“Keep talking to him!”

His beloved’s grace was fading. Fading away, right here in his arms.

_No_.

“Dean, Dean, you can’t die now. You can’t. I need you. Please. You’re everything to me. You’re my life, my soul, my reason to live. Please,” Cas said, weeping as hot tears rolled down his face. “You can’t let this get you. The Dean I know wouldn’t let this get him. Hell, Dean, you’re the most untameable Omega I’ve ever seen. Wild and free as the ocean, no Alpha could break your spirit, subdue you, break you. And you-” he broke, voice hitching in his throat. “You chose to submit to _me,_ of all the angels in heaven. I don’t deserve you, but you give yourself to me anyway,” he said, dark wings wrapping around his love. “Remember when we met, Dean? God, Dean, when I first saw you there, standing, wings flared out like an Alpha, smelling like honey and apples, god, Dean,” he said, holding his mate’s head close. “You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen,” he said, lips pressing to his mate’s cold forehead.

“And when we mated Dean, you there, giving your all to me, snarking your way through the whole thing… you remember what you said, Dean? You said,” he swallowed, “you said I’d better do a good job or you’d find someone who could treat you right. I knew you were joking, but, god, Dean. I wasn’t worthy of you then, and I’m not worthy of you now. You, you had this look on your face when I held you there, this smile, this twinkle like galaxies in your eyes. God, Dean, you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

Cas swallowed as the tightness in his throat ached, as his heart cracked in his chest. “I need you to stay awake, Dean. Listen to my voice. Can you hear it? Please,” he said, bowing his head as his mate’s cloudy gaze locked on something miles away. “You remember when you caught, Dean? You smelled like heaven, sweeter than I ever thought. And in those months when I saw you there, swollen with my fledglings, face beaming like the sun, you were… you were the most beautiful…”

He couldn’t continue. He was lost to tears, his weeping wracking his body.

_Keep talking_.

“I can’t live without you, Dean,” he gasped between sobs, “You make the darkest days brighter, and the brightest days brighter still. I don’t know how I lived without you. You’re my everything. You… you…” he finally broke down, unable to speak as he held his mate close. His cold, pale, lifeless mate.

And then he felt Dean’s heart stop.

“No,” Cas breathed, body freezing, wings shuddering.

Hester kept trying, trying to use her grace to jumpstart his heart back up.

“Please, Dean, please.”

But he knew. They both knew. Nothing she could do would bring him back.

Nothing at all.

Dean was gone.

Castiel took a long, shaky breath, holding his mate in his arms as Hester looked up at him, despair in her eyes.

His Dean was gone.

Gone forever.

“No,” he whispered, heart breaking in his chest, ripping apart.

He clenched his eyes tightly together, holding his dead mate close. Close for maybe the last time.

“No,” he repeated mindlessly, rocking his beloved in his arms. Dean was limp and cold in his grasp, motionless wings rustling against the floor of the nest. Their nest. The one he’d made especially for his precious mate. His Dean.

His Dean was dead.

Gone.

_No. It can’t end this way_.

He kissed his mate gently.

_Please, god, don’t let it end this way._

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel whispered, tears no longer spilling from his eyes. He set his jaw. “I love you with all my heart.”

Without a word, he grabbed the bloody angel blade and slit his throat.

“Castiel!” Hester shouted, grabbing her commander and healing the wound as he lay unconscious in her grasp.

But it was too late.

Grace had already seeped from the wound, leaving the angel.

Leaving him, and filling the Omega.

A glow shone through the room. As did the sound of breathing.

Dean gasped for air, his body fully healed as he woke, eyes brightening and color flushing his cheeks.

He looked around, only for his eyes to fall on his mate.

“Cas?” he asked, going still. “Cas!” he shouted, rushing to his Alpha’s side.

Castiel’s grace was gone. His wings, behind him, shredded and fallen to ash.

“Dean?” Castiel said, eyes fluttering open.

“I’m here, Cas,” he said, tears welling in his eyes. Cas’s beautiful wings were gone. his grace was gone. His powers were gone. “I’m right here,” Dean repeated, holding him close.

Castiel was human.

“Dean,” the Alpha said, sitting up to embrace his beloved mate, whose grace he could no longer hear, whose bright soul he could no longer see.

“Cas, I’m so sorry,” Dean said, weeping into his mate’s shoulder, piecing together everything that must have happened. “I’m so, so sorry. I should have been stronger, I-”

“Shhhh. It’s alright, Dean. You’re alive. That’s all that matters,” he said, drawing his beloved in for a deep kiss. A kiss he thought he’d never taste again.

“But you… you’re mortal, I-” Before he could finish, Castiel drew his mate in for a tight embrace. The Omega felt so warm. So alive.

“Dean, it’s alight. We’ll be alright. We’ll figure this out. We always do. I promise,” he said, kissing his neck, his mating mark, so very gently.

“Do you want to see your fledglings?” Inias asked.

Dean gasped, looking over at the angel, fledgling in each of his arms.

“Look at them, Cas,” he said, reaching for them and drawing them into his arms, leaning back so they could lay on him. He smiled up at his mate. “They’re so strong, Cas,” he said. Inias had taken such good care of them, despite how premature they were.

They were going to be alright.

Cas smiled, looking down at his mate as the last of their fledglings was placed in his arms. They immediately huddled to their mother as he curled around them, keeping them warm and safe. One even began to nurse.

They were all going to be alright.

“Cas,” Dean said, awe in his voice as he looked up at his mate.

Castiel looked down at them, heart filling with joy at the sight.

God.

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr [here.](http://alphacasandomegadean.tumblr.com/post/122564539227/the-most-beautiful-thing-id-ever-seen)


End file.
